


Ecstatic Requiem

by fullfirefafar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Heavy Angst, WHATS UP YALL I HOPE U STILL SSS, tags will change n increase over time too lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: 2 and a half years after the events of Hollow Demon, Silver and Kotone finally tied the knot! They are now happy together, living their best lives together and building a future that will beam as bright as the sun.That is, until one night, Kotone pays a visit to the Ilex Forest Shrine and stumbles upon a little friend she hasn't seen in a while. Out of curiosity and generosity, Kotone requests from Celebi to go back in time again where young Silver had just told off his father. Unbeknownst to her, this sincere act will soon change the course of time -- to a darker, more twisted future than she could ever feared.* This is the third series after Broken Abyss and Hollow Demon. That being said, this series can be read on its own.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO EVERYONE!!! i hope you still enjoy soulsilvershipping because im (hopefully) gonna deliver it to ya!!!

 Cold.  
  
 He feels too cold.  
  
 His skin feels as if it is about to be ripped apart. The tiny hairs on each arm and leg stand up straight, too straight, until he feels as if they are about to be plucked upwards all at once. The single body shivered fast, then faster, and faster, until he stopped by a single slam of a heartbeat.  
  
 Silver eyes stare emptily at a pair of hands.   
  
 Both palms are cold. Too cold. Fingers are bony to the brim. The trembles just keep happening, mocking him, taunting him, forcing him to gaze upon the failure he has become.  
  
 His vision then blurs. His throat aches as voice tries so hard to ripple out of him. Breathing seems impossible. Even a single peep of a sound is absent in a void of white.  
  
 So this is what holy retribution feels like.  
  
 That single thought echoes in his brain now. Dancing around his mind until nausea squeezes his dry throat.  
  
 He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know what to feel. All he can manage is sit there, lifeless and hopeless, letting his horribly trembling body be the quiet proof of his unfortunate living.  
  
 His mind then goes blank. His vision fazes to darkness. Silver irises are void of life. Pale lips finally part as a faint, brittle wheeze cracks through the insides of his dry mouth.  
  
 Cold.  
  
 He feels too cold. 


	2. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this fluffy fluffy domestic moment my favourite otp is having :3c

 A stretch is given as she bathes in warm light that pierces through the window.  
  
 Brown hair drapes gracefully down her shoulders. Though in a mess of curls and knots, she traces some locks with slender fingers. Slumber still takes hold, so she opts for another stretch. Arms remain upwards for a few lingering seconds, mind and body relishing on the morning rays that kiss her skin.  
  
 Shivers do prickle once she feels something snaking around her waist.   
  
 “Mmm…” Lazily the sound slithers into her ears. Shivers continue to tickle her body once she feels his lips, so warm and soft, brushing the side of her left shoulder, down to her lowering arm.  
  
 Giggles bubble out of plump pink lips. “Good morning, Mr Husband.”  
  
 She feels his hug tighten. She hears a little growl that brings delicate trembles down her spine.  
  
 “Good morning—”  _Chu_ , a kiss is bestowed to the back of her neck, “—Mrs Wife…” Slowly sitting up properly, Silver pulls her to his chest. “You’re up,” A short yawn breaks through, “early…” Eyes still closed, the redhead peppers more and more casual kisses to her bare body. Warmth seeps easily into his skin, and he wants more.  
  
 Giggles evolve into ticklish laughter. “Honey, that tickles!” Wiggling playfully in his embrace, Kotone tries to turn. “And yes, we have to get up early because we have Champion duties, remember?”  
  
 The corner of her eye catches the long, exasperated groan.  
  
 “Don’t wanna…” Like he child, he desists. Face now nuzzles her right shoulder, head slowly shakes left and right as closed eyes brush across her soft skin. Strong arms loosen his hug, though hands begin to wander around her hip and stomach.  
  
 “Yes wanna…” One hand squeezes the hand on her stomach. “I think we pretty much overstayed our honeymoon.” She holds back a calm moan to feel skilled fingers across her thigh. “Skitty…” Again she wiggles, enough to make him pull his head up and enough for her to cast a firm glare.  
  
 Well, as firm as she can manage.  
  
 But God, to see such a brilliant shine of magnificent silvers, Kotone can feel her resolve melting in a blink.  
  
  _Get it together, Kotone!_  “Come on, Skitty.” One hand cups his right cheek. “There are tons of trainers who can’t wait to get their asses kicked by us.”  
  
 A lazy, cocky chuckle pops out of his mouth. God, she feels like putty every second she lays her eyes on him.  
  
 “True…” A small huff of defeat is heard. “But they can get their asses kicked later.” Lips press into the palm of her left hand. His own hand now holding her left wrist, Silver resumes his kissing on each pad of her fingers. “Right now, all I want is to have my ass kicked by you.”  
  
 He knows what he had said. He only lets her be as she laughs out loud.  
  
 “Kinky.”  
  
 “That’s not what I meant.” A growl and a glare return the cheeky smirk.  
  
 Silence lingers momentarily inside the bedroom. Sounds of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos echo outside their cozy room. “We can have our little moments—”  _Chu_ , it was her turn to press a kiss to the cute button of his nose, “—later tonight.”  
  
 He nuzzles her nose as a reply, then squeezes her right thigh as retaliation. “That’s too long, though.” Another groan slips out, this time far too dramatic that it is supposed to be. “Do you think I want to be as far as possible from you? I don’t think so.” So casually he spits it out, unaware that the sentences he said causes a joyful ripple in her heart.   
  
 “I know you don’t like it.” Again and again she writhes until she finally straddles him. “I don’t like being away from my cute—”  
  
 “And handsome.”  
  
 Hazel eyes roll. “And handsome—”  
  
 “And sexy.” A smirk is hidden as he kisses her cheek and collarbone.  
  
 Hazel eyes roll harder. “Aaaand sexy—”  
  
 “Don’t forget strongest traine— _a-ah_  Kotone!” He jerks momentarily to feel her crotch grinding against his cock.  
  
 Hilariously enough, it takes them a full moment to remember about their naked situation.  
  
 Quickly arms are back around her waist. “Tease.” Sharp silvers eyes glare hot daggers at his smirking wife. Breathing starts to grow heavy. Body starts to react faster at every touch of her skin.   
  
 “What?” Such innocence slurs through promiscuous lips. Lower lip juts adorably, teeth fighting back a wider grin at the gentle bump of their foreheads together. “All I did was move around.” And with that, she slowly moves her hips up and down. Her breath hitches just as his own. The act only riles her up. A single gulps slides down her throat to witness the flames that roar in each heated, silver iris.  
  
 She knows she’s opening a dam. And she most certainly does not give a damn.  
  
 Her crotch stops exactly at his aching need. Kotone knows – she thirstily knows as her throat suddenly feels dry – if she just lifts her hips  _just_ a bit and inch forward, she will feel that delicious friction she so needs—  
  
 Thoughts are a blur once she feels her body being lifted and pushed to the bed.  
  
 “Wha—hey!” Hazel eyes snap open, body then shivers instinctively at the lustful gaze that hovers in his eyes. “Sil— _mmph—_ ” Hands hover near the sides of his head once she feels lips pressed deeper to hers.  
  
 A short gasp parts her lips, and Kotone soon finds out it was a delightful mistake when she feels his tongue.  
  
 Both pairs of eyes are shut. Her own tongue meets his, tugging and pushing each other until breathing chokes her lungs.  _Pop_ , he finally releases, albeit just momentarily as Silver tips her chin and plunges for another desperate kiss. The same hand traces to the back of her head while the other presses into the soft mattress. Slim fingers clutches the messy brown locks. His head angles slightly once he manages to tug her tongue into his mouth.  
  
 God, she tastes so good. So good… Silver wants nothing more than be inside her. Pound her. Lift her. Fill her entirely until all she could feel, all she could think of was the size of his—  
  
 “S-Sil…ver…”  
  
  _God…_  She will be the death of him.  
  
 They silently curse at the need for air.  
  
  _Pop!_  Again they break apart. In and out and in and out heavy air slaps their faces. Neither gazes are torn away. Neither bodies are sated from their aching desires.  
  
 Her lips seem a bit swollen, whether it is because of last night or a few seconds ago, Silver will never know. Without a thought, he moves his left hand to her pretty, wet mouth. A single thumb brushes across her lower lip. A single index finger pokes the rising curve of her smile.  
  
 “Who’s the tease n _ow?_ ” Voice slightly croaks at the intense kissing that just happened. Slim arms snake around his neck, one hand teasingly tugging the locks of long red hair while the other traces lazy circles on his bare back.  
  
 A chuckle is heard. A sincere smile tickles his lips.  
  
 “Still you.” Before she can retaliate, Silver leans down and resumes their kissing fit.  
  
—  
  
 The sweet smell of pancakes actually makes her feet move faster.  
  
 “Wow!” Hazel eyes beam like the sun, Kotone actually skips to the kitchen table. “Mewtwo, this is amazing!”  
  
 A clear huff of pride resonates the kitchen walls.  _Of course. I can only achieve the best when I do something._  A smile still curled in place, the Genetic Pokémon hovers to the stack of mouth-watering breakfast.  _It was an easy feat anyways._  He watches as Kotone plops a seat and takes a few pancakes to her plate.  _Making all of these at least drowned out the sounds you and Silver were making upstairs._    
  
 Immediately she stops. Immediately heat rushes to her face.  
  
 “Mewtwo!”  
  
 Warmth burns straight to her eyes at the sight and sound of his roaring laughter.  
  
 “Geez, what’s all the commotion?”  
  
 The situation only quickens her heartbeat once she hears the redhead enter. Quickly she drops back to her seat, full mouth now grumbling and mumbling embarrassed nonsense.  
  
 Upon realizing that his question hasn’t been answered, Silver cast a confused glance at his grumbling wife, then at the still smirking legendary. “What?”  
  
 Mewtwo only shrugs, then huffs a bit more of his laughter at the stern glare of his trainer.  
  
—  
  
 “Do I really have to go?”  
  
 “Yes you do.” One finger playfully pokes his pouted lips. “As the Kanto Champion, you have to be at Indigo League. Besides, I think we owe some of those winning trainers since we delayed their much needed battle.”  
  
 The frown burst out an arrogant huff. “They’re going to wish the battle will stay delayed once I’m through with them.” A brief smirk curls at the image of down-hearted trainers who were foolish enough to face him. That smirk however tugs back to a frown when he remembers something. “But aren’t you supposed to be at Indigo League too? I mean, sure you’re the Johto Champion, but we practically share the damn place.” Possessive nature kicks in as usual, and Silver only tightens his hug around her waist.  
  
 She delights herself in his adorable need for attention. “Yes.” Again she pokes his pink lips. “But I’m needed at Blackthorn City right now. The elders at the Dragon’s Den wish to see me about Johto matters and Lance said that since I’m the current Champion, I’m needed to hear the issue.”  
  
 God, his frown gets cuter.  
  
 “Do you  _really_  have to go?” A single growl slips between the question. Hands now placed on her back, fingers lightly tugging the end of her long ponytail.   
  
 “Yes,”  _chu_ , “I,”  _chu_ , “do.” Over and over she kisses his face, his pouty mouth. Oh how selfish she feels to relish on his jealousy. “And before get worried, I only have eyes for my wittle Skitty.” Her smile beams like the sun. Her smile easily melts his once hardened heart.  
  
 Ah, he so wishes he can be by her side always.  
  
 “Fine…” Finally giving in – despite showing no signs of ever breaking the hug – Silver presses a kiss to her forehead. “We’ll see each other tonight, okay?” He looks at her, gaze soft and filled with endless admiration.  
  
 To see such a loving gaze. To witness such warmth in a pair of silver irises. Kotone feels her heart thunder in utmost bliss. “Okay.” She scrunches her nose in hopes that her blush will simmer just a little bit. But alas, heat only pools in her stomach to hear such a sincere laugh.  
  
 Ah, she loves him too much.  
  
 “I love you, Kotone…” Again he kisses her forehead. Over and over until his lips trail down to her waiting lips.  
  
  _Chu!_  
  
 “I love you too, Silver…” Gently she nuzzles his nose. The heat in her stomach only produces Butterfrees the more she looks at his genuine smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..........because this happy moment is The only happy moment before hell breaks lose  >:3c

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all like pain :3c


End file.
